UZUMAKI PIRATES
by Qnbzzek
Summary: Dia murid Gol D Roger dan Silver Rayleigh,dia pemakan buah iblis biju-biju no mi tipe kyubi no yokou, dia dan shenks di beri tugas oleh raja bajak laut untuk membimbing era baru bajak laut,bagaiman perjalananya dalam membimbing era baru bajak laut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uzumaki pirates

Naruto dan one piece bukan punya saya

Jika tidak suka cerita ini silakan tekan back

Dua orang laki-laki berotot dan tegap berdiri memandangi lautan dari atas kapal laut mereka yang bernama oro jackson, orang pertama memiliki ciri-ciri berbadan besar dengan kumis hitam melengkung dan mata yang tajam dia memakai jubah merah kapten yang kedua memiliki ciri-ciri rambut bewarna orens, memakai kacamata bundar memiliki tubuh yang berotot dan juga memiliki semacam bekaas luka di mata kanannya ya mereka adalah "Raja bajak laut" Gol D Roger dan "Raja kegelapan" Silver Rayleigh

Roger memindahkan pandangan nya ke dek kapal dan roger melihat tiga anak muda yang sedang bercanda "mereka sudah besar"tanyanya yang di balas anggukan dan senyum oleh Rayleigh

"ya, mereka sudah besar dan saya yakin saat mereka memilih jalan mereka masing-masing mereka akan menjadi orang-orang yang sangat penting di dunia ini''ujar sang raja kegelapan Rayleigh''roger''panggil Rayleigh kepada roger,roger mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Rayleigh karna jika Rayleigh memanggil nama nya bukan dengan embel-embel kapten berarti Rayleigh akan membahas hal yang penting, ''ada apa''balas roger.

''apakah kamu tetap yakin memilih meyerahkan diri kepada pemerintah dunia?"kata Rayleigh sambil mencekam pagar samping kapal oro jakson

Roger diam''ya aku tetap memilih meyerahkan diri kepada pemerintah dunia"kata roger kepada Rayleigh"kamu tahu alasan saya meyerahkan diri rayleigh "

Rayleigh terdiam dan mengembuskan nafas"ya,saya tahu alasan kamu meyerahkan diri kapten"kata Rayleigh sambil menghela nafas"apakah kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan istrimu,nakama mu,dan apa kamu tidak ingin melihat calon anak mu"kata Rayleigh dengan sedikit emosi yang terpancar

Roger membalas emosi Rayleigh dengan terseyum "oleh karena itu saya akan memberikan tugas kepada mu Rayleigh "kata raja bajak laut sambil mendekati raja kegelapan dan membisikan sesuatu

Naruto POV

Sudah berapa kali aku mengela nafas melihat keusilan shanks dalam mengerjai buggiy dan aku melihat pak tua Rayleigh sedang berbicara dengan kapten dilihat dari raut wajah merekah sepertinya pembahasan mereka sangat serius,oh iya aku belum mengenalkan diri mohon maaf kan saya,nama saya uzumaki naruto saya memiliki rambut kuning dan mata biru (seperti minato tidak ada tiga goresan di pipi) saya sedang memperhatikan shanks yang sedang mengusili buggiy oh ya shanks adalah sepupuku nama asli shanks adalah uzumaki shanks (saya membuat shanks menjadi sepupu naruto) shanks memiliki rambut merah (penampilan shanks sama seperti di anime) saya dan shanks berasal dari pulau pusaran air atau pemerintah dunia meyebutnya pulau uzhusio jika ada menanyakan penampilan buggy,buggy memiliki penampilan seperti seorang badut,apa yang ada di dalam peti yang di bawa shanks itu ya.

POV END

Sosok naruto pun berjalan kearah shanks dan buggy "buggy kamu mau jadi nakama saya saat saya menjadi bajak laut"kata shanks, buggy menatap shanks dengan sedikit emosi"tidak aku tidak mau menjadi anak buah mu".kata buggy

"shanks,buggy"panggil naruto, shanks dan buggy pun menengok keasal suara yang memanggil mereka dan tanpa sengaja shanks meyenggol buggy sapai baggy terjatu ke peti yang berisi buah iblis bara bara no mi dan tanpa sengaja buggy menelan buah bara bara no mi.

Naruto dan shanks yang melihat buggy menelan buah bara bara no mi pun kaget "buggy kamu memakan buah iblis" kata naruto dan buggy pun kaget dan marah kepada shanks dan terjadilah cekcok antara mereka bertiga

"baiklah kapten aku akan menjalankan tugas yang kau berikan "kata Rayleigh kepada roger dan roger pun tersenyum "terimakasih Rayl…"roger tidak melanjutkan ucapanya karena mendengar suara keributan dan roger menengok kesumber suara itu dan melihat terio kesayangan kita dalam cerita ini

"ini salah kalian berdua jika kau naruto tidak memanggil aku dan shanks,shanks tidak akan meyenggolku sampai terjatuh dan memakan buah iblis ini dan aku harusnya masih bisa berenang"kata buggy sambil menunjuk naruto dan shanks dengan emosi

"ini bukan salah kami buggy tapi ini karna nasib mu selalu sial"kata naruto dan shanks secara bersamaan "uzum.."buggy tidak melanjutkan ucapanya karena roger memanggil mereka.

"naruto, shanks, buggy"ucap roger dengan suara yang keras''ya, kapten"ucap mereka secara bersamaan"kalian sangat berisik ,karna kalian berisik saya tugaskan kalian bertiga membersihkan dek kapal jika dalam satu jam dek kapal tidak bersih kalian bertiga tidak akan dapat jatah makan malam,paham" ucap roger"ya, kapten"ucap mereka bertiga dengan raut muka pucat takut tidak dapat jatah makan malam

"kalian membuat roger kesal"ucap Rayleigh sambil terseyum mereka bertiga pun menengok keasal suara tadi"bukan kami pak tua Rayleigh tapi baggiy yang membuat keberisikan"ucap naruto dan di dukung dengan ucapan shanks"betul itu tuan Rayleigh ,baggiy lah yang membuat keberisikan"buggy pun kesal kepada dua uzumaki ini karna meyalahkan dia atas hukuman yang di berikan kapten kepada mereka"kalian.."ucapan buggy pun tidak selesai karna ucapan nya dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Rayleigh "sudah-sudah dari pada kalian ribut lebih baik kalian meyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan kapten kepada kalian bertiga"ucap Rayleigh dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga

**Makan malam**

Suasana makan malam di kapal oro jakson tidak seperti biasanya dimana biasanya raja bajak laut dan raja kegelapan sering besenda gurau dan membuat makan malam sangat berisik dan ini membuat para kru jolly roger keheranan dan membuat scopper Gaban pun angkat bicara"ad.."tapi sebelum gaban berbicara Rayleigh dulu yang berbicara"perhatikan semua "perhatian semua kru pun teralih kan kepada Rayleigh "kapten roger akan memberikan suatu pengumuman dan saya harap kalian semua bisa menerima pengumuman ini"ucap Rayleigh, dan semua kru pun hanya menganggukan kepala mereka

"terimakasih Rayleigh"Rayleigh cuman mengangukan kepala"baiklah saya cuman mau meyampaikan bajak laut roger akan saya bubarkan"ucap roger yang membuat para nakama nya kaget seperti scopper gaban yang menjatuhkan gelasnya douglas bullet yang mengeluarkan air minum nya yang sudah ada di mulut ke muka buggy,crocus yang tidak jadih mengambil makanan,kozuki oden yang menundukan kepalanya,shanks yang mengepalkan tanganya dan naruto yang marah"kamu pasti kurang tidur pak tua"ucap naruto dengan emosi yang sangat tinggih

Naruto POV

Aku tidak percaya ini kapten akan membubarkan bajak laut roger apa kapten sudah meyerah dalam petualangan dan apakah kapten juga tidak menganggap kekuargaan yang sudah terbentuk selama perjalanaan ini "kamu pasti kurang tidur pak tua"ucap ku dengan emosi, aku melihat pak tua reyleigh dan aku sangat terkejut melihat pak tua reyleigh terlihat sangat tenang mendengar keputusan kapten apa pak tua reyleigh sudah tau kapten akan bebicara seperti itu."pak tua Rayleigh kamu sudah tau kapten akan berbicara seperti itu"tanyaku kepada pak tua Rayleigh sambil menangis"ya,saya sudah tau"kata pak tua Rayleigh tanpa melihat ku.

Naruto POV END

"Aku sangat kecewa dengan keputusan mu kapten"ucap naruto sambil menangis dan emosi"naruto dengarkan alasan kapten sebelum kau membuat suatu kesimpulan"ucap Rayleigh dengan suara datar dan naruto pun diam dan merenungkan kata-kata Rayleigh "baiklah lah,apa alasan yang membuat mu mengambil keputusan ini kapten"kata naruto sambil mengapus air matanya dan menghela nafas beberapa kali

"apakah kamu sudah tenang naruto boy"ucap roger sambil tersenyum kepada naruto"ne"ucap naruto dengan suara yang datar,roger hanya tersenyum merespon suara datar naruto"baiklah alasan saya membubarkan kru ini,kalian pasti tau bahwa penyakit yang saya idap ini sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan"para kru cuman mengangguk "oleh karena itu saya akan meyerahkan diri kepada pemerintah dunia"ucap roger dan para kru pun kaget dengan ucapan kaptenya "kapten jika kamu meyerahkan diri kepada pemerintahan dunia kamu akan di eksekusi"ucap gaban yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan gaban, roger hanya tersenyum "aku tau gaban aku pasti akan di eksekusi tapi saat di eksekusi lah aku mempunyai rencana membuat era bajak laut dengan mengungkapkan one piece"yang lain kaget dengan rencana yang telah di susun oleh roger dan para kru pun tenang dan memahami keinginan roger "naruto,shanks ikut kekamar ku"ucap roger dan melihat Rayleigh cuman mengangguk naruto dan shanks pun mengikuti kaptenya

Naruto POV

Aku dan shanks berjalan mengikuti langkah kapten dan pak tua Rayleigh menuju kamar peribadi kapten dalam perjalanan menuju kamar kapten aku banyak pikiran dan emosi ku bergejolak, jika boleh saya simpulkan cuman ada satu emosi yang saya rasakan yaitu emosi ketakutan,takut kehilangan sosok pemimpin dan sosok yang sudah aku anggap ayah pengganti,ya kapten roger sudah aku angap seperti ayah ku sendiri ,aku cuman berharap kapten merubah keputusanya untuk meyerahkan diri kepada pemerintah dunia"aww kenapa kau memukul kepala ku shanks"Tanya ku kepada shenks dengan sedikit emosi tapi shank cuman menunjukan muka tidak bersalah"salahmu sendiri kenapa saat dipanggil tidak merespon jadi aku pukul saja kepala mu naruto"kata shenks kepada ku tanpa menunjukan rasa bersalah nya karna memukul kepala ku sebelum aku membalas ucapan shenks kapten bebicara"kita sudah sampai ayo masuk"kata kapten,kami pun mengikuti kapten memasuki kamarnya, jika boleh jujur ini kali pertama saya dan shenks memasuki kamar kapten ,menurut pendapatku untuk ukuran seorang kapten kamar ini cukup sederhana kamar ini cuman memiliki satu tempat tidur dan satu tempat untuk pakaian setelah kami masuk pak tua Rayleigh menutup pintu kamar kapten dan kapten melihat saya dan shenks dan ini membuat kami gelisah"uhh tenang diri kalian naruto,shanks"ucap kapten kepada saya dan shenks sambil menghembuskan nafas"kalian boleh duduk dimana saja tapi tolong dengarkan permintaan orangtua yang akan di eksekusi oleh pemerintah dunia ini"aku dan shenks hanya menganggukan kepala bertanda kami akan mendengarkan permintaan terakhir kapten sebelum kapten meyerahkan diri kepada pemerintah dunia.

Naruto POV END

"naruto boy dan shenks boy saya mempunyai permintaan apakah kalian akan mengabulkan kan permintaan saya"ucap roger kepada naruto dan shenks

"permintaan apa itu kapten,jika permintaan mu bisa kami lakukan kami akan menerimanya"kata shenks dan naruto hanya mengangguk bertanda setujuh dengan ucapan shenks

Roger hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala naruto dan shenks, naruto dan shenks hanya bisa terdiam saat kapten yang sudah dianggap ayah mengusap kepala mereka dengan lembut"dengarkan dengan baik-baik" ucap roger,mereka berdua hanya mengangguk "permintaan pertama saya meminta kalian untuk menjadi bajak laut untuk memimpin era baru bajak laut"naruto dan shenks kaget dengan permintaan pertama kaptenya"apa kalian menerima permintaan pertama saya"ucap roger,naruto dan shenks terdiam cukup lama dan saat naruto dan shanks melihat Rayleigh dia cuman menganggukan kepalanya seolah memberikan isarat untuk menerima permintaan pertama kapten dan saat mereka saling memandang mereka sudah mempunyai jawaban untuk permintaan pertama"iya kami menerima kapten"ucap naruto dan shenks secara bersamaan dan membuat roger dan Rayleigh terseyum"untuk permintaan kedua saya menginginkan kalaian untuk berlatih dalam bimbingan Rayleigh saat kru ini di bubarkan apakalain menerima"ucap roger "kami menerima kapten"ucap naruto dan shenks "untuk permintaan terakhir ,untuk naruto boy aku ingin kamu memakan buah iblis ini, jenis buah iblis ini sangat langkah melebihi jenis logia buah ini bernama biju-biju no mi jenis zoan mythical:kyubi no yoko biju-biju no mi tebagi menjadi semilan bauh jenis kyubi no yoko adalah yang terkuat maka dari itu saya menginginkan kamu naruto boy yang memakan buah ini,jika buah ini jatuh kepada tangan yang salah dunia ini bisa dalam bahaya"ucap roger,naruto kaget kaptennya meyuruh dia untuk memakan buah iblis yang sangat langkah dan kekuatanya melebihi kekuatan buah iblis tipe logia"aku tidak memaksa mu untuk memakan buah iblis ini naruto boy jika kamu tidak mau memakanya buah iblis ini akan saya hanc..""tidak kapten saya akan memakan buah itu"ucap naruto yang meyela ucapan roger yang membuat roger tersenyum mendengar keputusan naruto memakan buah iblis biju-biju no mi jenis kyubi no yoko"dan terakhir untuk naruto boy saya ingin kamu mengawsi anak saya yang belum lahir dan saat lahir anak ku akan saya serahkan kepada Gerp kamu cukup mengawasi anak ku dari kejahuan dan pengawasan mu selesai saat anak ku cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya dalam dunia yang sangat bahaya ini"ucap roger dan naruto hanya mengangguk bertanda meyanggupi permintaan roger"dan terakhir saya mewariskan topi jerami kepadamu shanks dan jubah kepten bajak laut ku kepada mu naruto"ucap roger sambil memeluk naruto dan shanks yang membuat mereka menangis, karena mereka tahu ini adalah pelukan terakhir kapten mereka sebelum kapten meyerahkan diri kepada pemerintah dunia dan mariner

**Satu minggu kemudian**

Dalam satu minggu ini dunia dihebohkan dengan pengumuman dari pemerintah dunia,pengumuman yang menghebohkan itu adalah pengumuman penangkapan raja bajak laut Gol D Roger yang ditangkap oleh pahlawan angkatan laut Monkey D Grep dan dengan di tangkap nya roger kru bajak laut roger menghilang seperti di telan bumi dan tidak ada yang mengetahui letak lokasi para kru roger baik pemerintah dunia maupun mariner dan roger dimasukan kedalam penjara impel down level enam level yang paling mengerikan dan dalam satuminggu ini raja bajak laut Gol D Roger akan di eksekusi di tempat kelahiranya

**Impel down**

Seorang laki-laki berotot berbadan besa memiliki mata yang tajam dan memakai jubah angkatan laut di jubah itu bertuliskan keadilan membawa obor api dan dia berjalan menuju penjara impel down level enam jika kita cermati orang itu seperti ya Money D Grep sang pahlawan angkatan laut berhenti di salah satu penjara yang di tempati oleh rajak bajak laut Gol D Roger"grep""roger"ucap mereka secara bersamaan "ada apa kau kesini grep"ucap roger kepada grep"aku cuman mau melihat rivalku untuk terakhir kalinya"jawab grep "grep"ucap roger"grep jagalah anak ku sebentar lagi anak ku akan dilahirkan"ucap roger dan grep cukup kaget roger mempunyai keluarga"kenapa aku harus menjaga anak mu, kamu pasti tahu kan setelah kamu di eksekusi mariner akan menangkap dan mengeksekusi orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan mu roger"ucap grep ,roger terdiam "aku tau grep anggap permintaan ini adalah permintaan terakhir seorang rival kepada sainganya dan seorang anak tidak boleh menanggung dosa-dosa orang tuanya grep"ucap roger dan grep pun terdiam mendengarkan ucapan terakhir dari roger dan grep mematikan obor yang dia bawa dan duduk di depan penjara yang mengurung raja bajak laut.

**Hari eksekusi**

Hari ini adalah hari yang disaksikan seluruh dunia,ketika seorang berlutut di puncak platform eksekusi. Terletak di tengah-tengah kota asalnya, yang sering disebut loguetown

Banyak yang berkumpul di alun-alun kota ini dan bersorak untuk melihat kematian raja bajak laut, sementara yang lain diam-diam meyaksikan dan berjuang menahan emosi kesedihan yang akan datang dengan kematian teman dekat dan ayah pengganti, namun, ada beberapa yang menolak meyaksikan eksekusi ini karna koneksi mereka dengan Roger.

"ada permintaan terakhir sebelum kamu kami eksekusi"ucap dua algojo yang ada disamping roger dengan nada sombong, dan roger hanya meyeringa dan berucap"**apa kalian menginginkan harta ku,jika kalian menginginkanya silakan ambil….tapi kalian harus mencarinya meninggalkan semuanya,aku memiliki one piece''**ucap roger dengan sangat keras dan lantang"**Cess"**bunyi tusukan tombak yang langsung mengenai tubuh raja bajak laut Gol D Roger

Dengan kematian dan ucapan terakhir roger meyalakan kegembiraan dunia dan era baru bajak laut dimulai, dimana banyak bajak laut berlayar mencari lokasi harta roger,"**ONE PIECE"**

**Hari Pelatihan Naruto dan Shanks**

Di sebuah pulau tanpa penghuni yang mana pulau ini terletak di lautan yang paling ganas dan berbahaya, ya pulau ini terletak di lautan Grand Line dan di pinggiran pulau ini ada tiga orang yang baru memasuki pulau ini, ya mereka adalah the drek prince silver Rayleigh dan dua anak muda yang mengikuti the drek prince adalah uzumaki naruto dan uzumaki shanks mereka terus berjalan sampai memasuki hutan terdalam yang ada di pulau ini"pak tua Rayleigh mau apa kita kesini"ucap naruto, Rayleigh hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan"pulau ini tempat aku akan melatih kalian berdua"ucap Rayleigh, shanks dan naruto hanya mengangguk"jadi akan berapa lama tuan Rayleigh akan melatih kami"Tanya shanks, Rayleigh hanya diam dan duduk di batu yang besar yang ada di sampingnya"aku akan melatih kalian selama dua tahun"ucap Rayleigh"dan saya akan melatih kalian untuk bisa menguasai teknik haki dan teknik berpedang"lanjut Rayleigh, naruto dan shanks hanya terdiam "dan akau juga akan melatih kemampuan buah iblis mu naruto"ucap shanks dan naruto hanya mengangguk bertanda paham

"kalian harus serius dalam pelatihan ini, jika kalian tidak serius dalam pelatihan ini kalian tidak akan bisa memimpin era bajak laut yang di buat oleh kapten roger,apakalian paham beban yang kalian tanggng"ucap Rayleigh dengan datar, naruto dan shanks hanya mengangguk

"_aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu oyaji(ayah)"_pikir naruto sambil memandang awan dengan tersenyum dan mengepalkan tanganya ke atas

To be continued

Hallo nakama ini adalah tulisan pertamaku jika kalian ingin mengasih masukan atau saran tolong memakai narasi yang sopan


	2. Chapter 2

Chepter 2

Uzumaki pirates

Naruto dan one piece bukan punya saya

**LAUTAN GRAND LINE**

Sebuah kapal melintasi lautan grand line dengan tenang, padahal lautan ini dikenal dengan lautan yang paling keras dan berbahaya, karna iklim lautan grand line yang tidak menentu, oleh sebab itu banyak bajak laut dan angkatan laut menyebut lautan grand line lautan yang paling berbahaya dari empat lautan yang lain.

Kapal yang melintasi lautan itu adalah kapal bajak laut kapal dengan nama 'kurama'itu mempunyai ciri-ciri berwarna orange di depan dek kapalnya mempunyai pahatan kepala rubah (kepala kyubi) kapal bajak laut ini mempunyai bendera bergambar tengkorak dengan dua pedang yang menembus tengkoraknya dan di bendera itu ada gambar topi yang di pakai tengkorak yang di tengah topi ini ada gambar pusaran, pemilik kapal itu adalah 'uncrowned kings' atau para marine menyebutnya 'beast of destruction'karena kekuatan buah iblisnya

"kapten, apa yang akan kita lakukan, apakah kita akan membantu bajak laut whitebeard untuk menyelamatkan komandan divisi dua whitebeard atau kita akan tetap diam dalam perang ini" ujar sasuke sang wakil kapten kepada kaptennya yang sedang memandang lautan dari dek kapal, sasuke adalah ahli pedang dia adalah salah satu ahli pedang terbaik di dunia, ciri-cirinya ia berbadan kurus,rambut hitam, dan pedangnya di letakan di pinggangnya,sasuke juga memakan buah iblis sharingan no mi tipe susano'o

"kita akan membantu bajak laut whitebeard dalam perang ini,kumpulkan para komandan divisi kita akan rapat strategi dalam perang ini"ujar naruto sang kapten dari bajak laut uzumaki pirates dengan suara datar dan sedikir nada marah

"baik kapten"ujar sasuke

"_bersabar lah ace, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menghilang dari dunia ini karna kamu adalah warisan terakihi kapten dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan tugas terakhir yang di berikan oleh kapten gagal"_ujar pikiran naruto sang "beast of destruction"selama dua pulih tahun setelah kematian raja bajak laut gol d roger naruto tumbuh dan menjadi salah satu bajak laut yang sangat ditakuti di lautan naruto memiliki ciri rambut pirang runcing(seperti minato), memakai baju berwarna hitam bergaris orange di lapisi jubah pemberian roger,memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan naruto mengingat pembahasan terakhir dia dengan shirohige dan shenks

**FLASHBACK**

_di tengah lautan_

Terlihat di tengah lautan sunyi tiga kapal bajak laut saling mendekat, kapal pertama memiliki bendera bajak laut bergambar tengkorak yang memiliki kumis putih, kapal kedua memiliki gambar tengkorak di mata kanan tengkorak ada tiga sayatan berwarna merah dan kapal terakhir memiliki gambar tengkorak memakai topi di tengah topinya ada pusaran mereka adalah bajak laut whitebeard, akagami no shenks dan uzumaki pirates, ya mereka adalah bajak laut yang sangat berbahaya di lautan, dua younko dan 'uncrowned kings mengadakan pertemuan

"oyaji, akagami dan 'uncrowned kings mendekati kapal kita" ujar salah satu awak kapal bajak laut whitebeard kepada kaptennya

"biarkan saja "ujar shirohige yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah dek kapalnya

Shanks dan naruto melompat dari kapal bajak laut mereka menuju kapal bajak laut whitebeard saat mereka berdua mendarat para awak whitebeard yang tidak kuat menahan hawa intimidasi dari haki shanks dan naruto langsung pingsan

"ada urusan apa kalian berdua kesini"ujar shirohige dengan hawa intimidasi tapi naruto dan shanks tidak terpengaruh dengan hawa intimidasi shirohige

"tenang lah pak tua, kami ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi"ujar naruto sambil duduk di depam shirohige dan marco komandan divisi pertama shirohige sangat kesal atas sikap yang di tunjukan oleh naruto kepada kaptennya

"bersikap hormatlah kepada oyaji uzumaki"ujar marco kepada naruto dan naruto hanya melirik marco yang membuat marco semakin kesal

"GahhGahhhh tenanglah marco aku sudah terbiasa dengan omongan bocah ini"ujar shirohige sambil tertawa

"bisa kah kita memulai pembicaraan"ujar shanks dengan serius sambil duduk dan meletakan sake yang dia bawa dari kapalnya

Shanks menuangkan sake kedalam gelas besar milik shirohige,gelas keil milik naruto dan gelas milik nya dan mereka diam sambil meminum sake yang di tuangkan oleh shenks kemudian shenks membuka pembicaraan

"aku dengar komandan divisi ke dua mu sedang mengejar sesuatu"ujar shenks yang membuat suasana pembicaraan mereka tegang

"ya, komandan divisi kedua ku sedang memburu mantan awak kapal ini yang berhiyanat"ujar shirohige dengan datar

"kalau boleh saya tahu siapa penghianat yang sedang di buru oleh komandan divisi ke dua mu"ujar naruto dengan hawa intimidasi

"penghianat itu bernama marshall d teach"ujar shirohige dengan emosi saat meyebutkan nama penghianat itu

Naruto dan shenks langsung tegang saat mendengar nama orang yang sedang di buru oleh komandan divisi ke dua bajak laut whitebeard

"aku memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk untuk masalah ini"ujar naruto dengan menekan kedua pelipis matanya

Setelah naruto berbicara tidak ada yang berbicara untuk membalas ucapan naruto, mereka bertiga memiliki pemikiran masing-masing untuk permasalahan ini dan tidak lama kemudian shanks berbicara

"whitebeard berikan perintah kepada komandan kedua divisi mu untuk menarik mundur dalam pemburuan marshall d teach"ujar shenks dengan tenang"karna aku memiliki firasat yang sama dengan naruto"lanjut shenks,para awak bajak laut sangat tegang karna shenks memberi perintah kepada whitebeard untuk menarik mundur komandan divisi ke dua bajak laut whitebeard

"berani sekali kau bocah memberi perintah kepada ku" ujar shirohige dengan hawa intimidasi yang sangat kuat naruto dan shanks membalas hawa intimidasi shirohige dengan mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi juga

Dan tidak lama kemudian tiga bajak laut terkenal ini mengeluarkan pedang mereka masing-masing dan mereka bertiga melompat dan tiga pedang mereka saling beradu yang mengakibatkan terbelahnya awan dan lautan yang tadinya sunyi sekarang banyak ombak dan kapal yang ada di lauta sunyi oleng

Mereka bertiga pun menghentikan duel pedang mereka dan shirohige pun berbicara

"jangan ikut campur urusan ini akagami, uzumaki, urusan anak-anak ku biar aku yang mengurus dan kalian jangan ikut campur"ujar shirohige dengan datar naruto dan shenks pun hanya diam saja dan tidak lama kemudian shenks pun berbalik dan melangkah menuju kapalnya sebelum melompat ke kaplnya shenks ber kata kepada shirohige "jika firasat saya dan naruto terbukti jangan meyesalinya SHIROHIGE"ujar shenks dan melompat dari kapal moby dick menuju kapal nya dan naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan kapal bajak laut whitebeard dan sebelum melompat menuju kapal nya naruto berkata kepada shirohige "jika suatu hal buruk terjadi kepada ace karna perburuan nya ini aku tidak akan memaaf kan mu pak tua"ujar naruto dengan hawa intimidasi yang sangat kuat dan melompat menuju ke kapal bajak laut nya

**FLASHBACK END**

"dan firasat buruk ku dan shenks terjadi"ujar naruto dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sedikit aura intimidasi nya

"kapten, para komandan divisi sudah berkumpul semua"ujar sasuke dengan busur hormat

"terimakai sasuke, biarkan mereka masuk"ujar naruto kepada sasuke

"hai" ujar sasuke, dan taklama kemudian masuklah tiga orang plus sasuke kedalam ruangan peribadi naruto

Orang pertama mempunyai ciri-ciri memakai kaca mata hitam, rambut berwarna putih,berbadan besar,mempunyai kulit kecoklatan, dan dia membawa tujuh pedang dia bernama killer bee atau sering di panggil hacibi no bee komandan divisi satu atau divisi penghancur,killer bee memakan buah iblis biju-biju no mi tipe hacibi no youko

Orang kedua memiliki ciri-ciri seperti sasuke yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyala model rambut dimana orang ini memiliki rambut hitam ekor kuda dia bernama uchiha itachi atau sering di panggil oleh marine ametarasu no itachi, itachi adalah komandan divisi kedua bajak laut uzumaki pirets atau sering di sebut komandan divisi anbu,itachi memakan buah iblis sharingan no mi tipe ametarasu.

Yang terakhir memiliki ciri-ciri rambut agak kebiruan,berbadan kurus dan membawa pedang yang sangat besar yang di tutupi oleh perban dia bernama Mangetsu Hozuki atau mizu no hozuki komandan divisi ke tiga atau divisi tujuh pendekar pedang, mangetsu memakan buah iblis tipe logia mizu-mizu no mi.

"terimakasih kalian sudah datang"ujar naruto kepada tiga komandan divisinya

"yo naruto boy ada apa kamu memanggil kami bertiga,yee"ujar bee dengan nada rep nya yang sangat buruk

"bee bersikap sopan lah terhadap kapten"ujar mangetsu kepada bee dan itachi hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi tingka laku bee

Naruto hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi tingkah laku bee dan para komandan sadar hawa di sekitar kapten mereka sangat mencekam"kalian bertiga"ujar naruto yang membuat perhatian tiga komandan divisi terfokus kepada kaptenya "siapkan divisi kalian dengan baik, karna kita akan berperang melawan marine untuk menyelamatkan anak mantan kapten ku atau komandan divisi ke dua whitebeard" ujar naruto yang membuat para komandan divisi sangat tegang

"kalau boleh saya tahu kapan kita akan mulai berperang kapten"ujar itachi kepada naruto

"satu minggu dari sekarang Ace akan di eksekusi dan saat itulah perang dimulai"ujar naruto kepada itachi dan para komandaan divisi"saat perang nanti aku pingin kalian untuk menjalankan tugas yang aku berikan ini" lanjut naruto"untuk divisi satu"bee langsung focus saat naruto meyebut kan divisi yang di pimpin nya"aku tugaskan divisi kehancuran untuk memporak-porandakan marineford dan hancurkan senjata rahasia pemerintah dunia pacifista"ujar naruto dan bee hanya mengangguk bertanda paham atas tugas yang di berikan kepada divisinya

"untuk divisi anbu aku tugas kan kalian untuk melawan wakil laksamana admiral "ujar naruto kepada itachi dan itachi hanya mengangguk bertanda pahama atas tugas yang di berikan oleh kaptenya

"untuk divisi tiga aku memberikan kalian tugas untuk melawan shicibukai"ujar naruto kepada komandan divisi tiga, mangetsu hanya meyeringa karna divisinya mendapatkan target yang kuat

"untuk tiga admiral akan dilawan oleh kru inti uzumaki pirates"ujar naruto yang membuat para komandan tegang kaena jika kru inti uzumaki pirates yang berjumlah Sembilan orang turun ke medan perang,medan perang akan di kuasai oleh bajak laut dan pasukan pemerintah akan kewalahan karna kemampuan kru inti uzumaki pirates sangat mengerikan

"apakah Sembilan kru inti uzumaki pirates akan di turunkan semua untuk melawan tiga admiral"Tanya itachi kepada kaptenya "tidak yang akan melawan tiga admiral hanyala…."

"dan terakihi, jangan takut mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh kalian dalam perang ini"ujar naruto dengan nada yang sangat datar dan para komandan hanya menuruti perintah kaptennya "hai"ujar mereka bertiga

**Marineford**

Diruang rapat,berkumpul semua para petinggi marine dari berbagai divisi, di salah satu ruangan besar untuk membahas perang antar marine dengan bajak laut shirohige karna pemerintah dunia yang diwakili oleh marine yang akan meng eksekusi ace komandan divisi dua bajak laut shirohige

Sengoku sang fleet admiral marine memandang seluruh ruangan untuk memastikan semuanya berkumpul"apakah semuanya sudah datang"ujar sengoku dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh para komandan divisi

"baiklah pertama aku ingin bertanya,apakah semua pasukan marine sudah siap"Tanya sang fleet admiral

Salah satu petinggi admiral berdiri"hai saya alex perwakilan dari semua komandan marine(perwakilan disini cuman juru bicara saja) pasukan marine masih dalam persiapan, mungkin persiapan saat ini mencapai 70% dan di perkirakan akan selesai dalam tiga hari kedepan" ujar nya

Sengoku hanya mengangguk"baiklah kamu boleh duduk"

"apakah selaina bajak laut shirohige dan aliansinya ada yang akan ikut berperang"Tanya sengoku

Semua orang yang ada di ruangkan ini saling pandang sampai ada suara yang mengintrupsi"ada"

Semua orang memandang orang yang berucap tadi"apakah kamu tau siapa bajak laut yang akan membantu aliansi shirohige,kuzan"Tanya sengoku dengan serius

"aku mempunyai dua perkiraan yang pertama bajak laut Akagami dan perkiraan ke dua bajak laut uzumak" semua orang yang ada di ruangan sangat tegang saat kuzan meyebutkan dua nama itu" kita semua di sini mengetahui kedua kapten ini mempunyai hubungan dengan gol d roger yang bisa di sebut ayah dari potgas D ace"ujar kuzan(yang mengetahui ace anak roger baru para petinggi marine)

"kita bisa tenang untuk perkiraan pertama,menurut mata-mata kita akagami sedang berselisih dengan kaido"ujar kizaru

"tapi kita harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu karna kemungkinan kedua bisa terjadi dari pada kemungkinan pertama"ujar akainu sambil menghembuskan asap cerutunya

"betul kita harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu, jika uncrowned kings'datang rencana yang sudah kita susun akan hancur"ungkap salah satu petinggi yang ikut rapat

"itu hanya pemikiran saja, jika uncrowned kings'datang rencana kita akan hancur tapi jika uncrowned kings'tidak datang rencana kita untuk menghilangkan bajk laut shirohige akan berhasil"ujar kuzan dengan santainya

Sengoku sangat khawatir, dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh kuzan,'uncrowned kings'atau 'beast of destruction'dia itu sangat mengerikan dalam pertarungan,menghancurkan 70 armada kapal laut marine saat usia 25 tahun, bisa mengimbangi Garp sang 'pahlawan'dalam pertarungan haki,dengan mempunyai Sembilan anggota inti termasuk kaptenya dan tiga komandan divisi bajak lautnya, dia dan armada bajak lautnya sudah bisa menjungkar balikan lautan terganas ini jika gelar yonkoi ada lima mungkin 'beast of destruction' tidak akan mendapatkan julukan 'uncrowned kings', 'beast of destruction' adalah salahsatu musuh yang paling ditakuti di dunia ini

"ya untuk sekarang kita bisa tenang, tapi dengan kekuatan buah iblis zoan legendaris biju-biju no mi tipe kyubi ni yokou dia bisa menghancurkan pangkalan ini dengan sekali serang"ujar salah satu petinggi

Sengoku yang sudah selesai dengan pikiranya berucap"baiklah,rencana tidak kita rubah tapi jika 'uncrowned kings' mengikuti perang ini aku berharap kalian bertiga bisa menangani nya"ujar sengoku sambil menatap Akainu,kizaru dan kuzan atau aokiji mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk atas perintah yang di berikan fleet admiral kepada mereka

Sengoku berdiri dan berujar"baiklah rapat hari ini selesai dan sekarang kalian bisa kembali dan kerjakan tugas kalian"para komandan angkatan laut hanya mengangguk

1 hari sebelum perang

Para angkatan laut sangat sibuk dengan persiapan perang mereka yang sebentar lagi akan tiba

Sedangkan luffy masih berupaya kabur dari penjara impel down dengan di bantu oleh para tahanan impel down yang di bebaskan luffy

Dan empat kapal bajak laut sedang melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat kecang empat kapal ini mempunyai satu ciri-ciri yang sama yaitu bendera bergambar tengkorang memakai topi bajk laut berlambang pusaran air ya mereka adalah armada perang bajak laut uzumaki pirates

"berapa hari lagi kita sampai di medan perang sasuke"Tanya Tenkei iwafune sang penembak jitu kru inti uzumaki pirates

"seperti yang di pekirakan saat rapat kemarin, kemungkinan kita akan sampai kemedan perang besok pagi"jawab sang wakil kapten sasuke

"aku tidak bersabar untuk menembak para anjing pemerintah itu"ujar iwafune

"bersabarlah iwafune belum saatnya kamu menembak para anjing pemerintahan itu"ujar shishui uciha atau teleport no shishui sambil memegang tombak hijaunya shishui memakan buah iblis yang membuat nya bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

"santai lah iwafune"ujar kakasi hatake sang peniru atau julukanya copy no kakasih dia pemakan buah iblis copy-copy no mi yang memberikan pemakan buah ini kekuatan untuk meniru semua kekuatan buah iblis yang lain

"bagus iwafune-kun jiwa masa muda mu sedang membara, habis perang ini mari kita berlari mengitari pulau sabaody lima ratus kali"ujar sesorang yang berpakian hijau ketat dan memiliki potongan rambut mangkok ia bernama maig guy

"jangan sampai terluka saat perang "ujar seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah jambu kepada kawan-kawan nya ia bernama sakura haruna

"uy kalian membicarakan apa"ujar seorang yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan matanya berwarna putih ia bernama hyuga neji

"makan sudah siap"ujar seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut merah badan kurus dan di pinggang nya ada sepuluh pisau yang di ikat di pinggangnya ia bernama yukihira soma

Dan para kru inti uzumaki pirates memasuki ruang makan.

Ruangan peibadi naruto

Sesorang sedang duduk dan tiba-tiba dia berkata _"_bersabar lah ace, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menghilang dari dunia ini"ujar dingin naruto

**TBC**

**PROFIL KRU INTI UZUMAKI PIRATES**

NAMA:UZUMAKI NARUTO

JABATAN:KAPTEN

KEKUATAN:-PENGGUNA BUAH IBLIS BIJU-BIJU NO MI TIPE KYUBI NO YOKOI

-AHLI KETIGA JENIS HAKI

SENJATA: PEDANG UZU NO KEN

NAMA:UCIHA SASUKE

JABATAN:WAKIL KAPTEN

KEKUATAN:-PENGGUNA BUAH IBLIS SHARINGAN NO MI TIPE SUSANO'O

-MENGUASAI BUSOSHOKU HAKI

-AHLI PEDANG

SENJATA:-KUSANAGI

NAMA: UCIHA SHISHUI

JABATAN:NAVIGATOR

KEKUATAN:-PENGGUNA KEKUATAN TELEPORT NO MI

-MENGUASAI KENBUNSHOKU HAKI

SENJATA:-TOMBAK HIJAU

NAMA:HATAKE KAKASIH

JABATAN:-AHLI STRATEGI

KEKUATAN:PEMAKAN BUAH IBLIS COPY-COPY NO MI

SENJATA:-

NAMA:TENKEI IWAFUNE

JABTAN :PENEMBAK JITU

KEAHLIAN:-MENMEBAK JITU

\- MENGUASAI KENBUNSHOKU HAKI

SENJATA:PISTOL BERETTA 92FS

NAMA:MIGHT GUY

JABATAN:AHLI KAPAL

KEAHLIAN:AHLI BELA DIRI HACIMON

\- MENGUASAI BUSOSHOKU HAKI

NAMA:SAKURA HARUNA

JABATAN:DOKTER UZUMAKI PIRATES

KEAHLIAN:PUKULAN PENGHANCUR

\- MENGUASAI BUSOSHOKU HAKI

NAMA:HYUGA NEJI

JABATAN:AHLI MATA-MATA

KEAHLIAN:-PEMAKAN BUAH IBLIS BAYAKUGAN NO MI

\- MENGUASAI KENBUNSHOKU HAKI

-AHLI BELA DIRI TANGAN

NAMA:YUKIHIRA SOMA

JABTAN:KOKI KAPAL

KEAHLIAN:-PELEMPAR PISAU

\- MENGUASAI BUSOSHOKU HAKI

PROFI KOMANDAN DIVISI

NAMA :KILLER BEE

JABATAN:KOMANDAN DIVISI SATU ATAU DIVISI PENGHANCUR

KEMAMPUAN:-PEMAKAN BUAH BIJU-BIJU NO MI TIPE HACIBI

JUMLAH ANGGOTA DIVISI SATU:-TUJUH ORANG PEMAKAN BUAH IBLIS BIJU-BIJU NO MI(SEMUA ANGGOTA 8 ORANG)

NAMA:UCIHA ITAHCI

JABATAN:KOMANDAN DIVISI DUA ATAU DIVISI ANBU

KEMAMPUAN:-PEMAKAN BUAH IBLIS SHARINGAN NO MI TIPE AMETARASU

\- MENGUASAI KENBUNSHOKU HAKI

\- MENGUASAI BUSOSHOKU HAKI

JUMLAH ANGGOTA:TUJUH ANGGOTA ENAM AKATSUKI + SAI(SEMUANYA 8) NAGATO TIDAK SAYA MASUKAN DI CERITA INI

NAMA:MAGETSU HOZUKI

JABATAN:KOMANDAN DIVISI TIGA ATAU TUJUH PENDEKAR PEDANG

KEMAMPUAN:PEMAKAN BUAH MIZU-MIZU NO MI

-AHLI PEDANG

\- MENGUASAI BUSOSHOKU HAKI

JUMLAH ANGGOTA:ENAM ORANG (JUMLAH ANGGOTA 7) SEMUANG ANGGOTA DIVISI INI MENGUASAI BUSOSHOKU HAKI

Dan terimaksi untuk yang komen untuk chepter satu dan untuk yang bilang cerita ini dari translet maaf aja cerita ini hasil dari imajinasiku sendiri


	3. Chapter 3

Chepter 3

Naruto dan one piece bukan punya saya

[

[

**PERANG DIMULAI**

Sekarang, bajak laut shirohige dengan krunya dan sekutunya belayar jauh di dalam lautan, mereka belayar di dasar lautan dengan lapisan khusus ciptaan Rayleigh, shirohige sedang memikirkan strategi untuk perang yang akan mereka hadapi.

Kapten bajak laut shirohige brencana untuk menyusup melalui dasar lautan dan kemudian muncul langsung di teluk marinfod dan memberikan efek kejut terhadap angkatan laut

Lamunan shirohige terhenti karna bunyi panggilan den den mushi, shirohige mengangkat den den mushi tersebut

"ini aku, bajak laut kaido berusaha meyerangmu,tapi jangan khawatir aku dan kru ku akan mengatasi kaido, jadi jangan khawatir untuk pergi berperang ke marinfod"

Shirohige hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk "terimakasih"

"Akagami"

**Marinfod **

Banyak kapal perang angkatan laut dan meriam yang berjejer rapih di marinfod dan banyak juga perajurit angkatan laut yang berkumpul untuk perang yang akan mereka hadapi dan para shicibukai pun sudah berkumpul semua di medang perang

Tiga admiral sudah berkumpul dan di belakang tiga admiral ada panggung eksekusi yang dimana ace komandan divisi dua bajak laut shirohige akan di eksekusi, dengan dikawal oleh fleet admiral sengoku dan monkey d grap sang pahlawan angkatan laut.

Dan taklama kemudian banyak gelembung muncul di teluk angkatan laut,dan tiga kapal bajak laut muncul dari teluk marinfod dan kemunculan kapal ini sangat mengejutkan karna yang muncul adalah kapal bajak laut shirohige moby dick atau kapal inti armada perang bajak laut shirohige.

Dari kejauhan terlihat ratusan kapal bajak laut aliansi shirohige beserta para kapten dan krunya menuju teluk marinfod dan semua komandan divisi bajak laut shirohige menampakan dirinya dimedan perang.

Dan shirohige pun muncul dan berdiri didepan moby dick"geegee sengoku aku disini untuk mengambil anak ku, aku berharap anak ku tidak terluka" ujar shirohige kepada fleet admiral sengoku

Shirohige pun menajamkan matanya dan melihat panggung eksekusi yang dimana ace akan dieksekusi oleh dua algojo yang berdiri di sampingnya"ace bertahan lah aku akan menyelamatkan mu"

Ace membelalakan matanya saat melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya ayah membawa semua pasukan beserta aliansinya hanya demi meyelamatkanya, seorang anak terkutuk yang tak berguna,ace pun tak kuasa menahan haru dan meneriakan kata "AYAH" kepada shirohige

"hmm melihat dia berbicara seperti itu….."marco yang berdiri di samping shirohige hanya tersenyum"…akurasa dia baik-baik saja "oyaji" ucap marco sambil terkekeh

Shirohige pun maju beberapah langkah didepan moby dick dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan memukul udara disamping kanan dan kirinya dan tiba tiba pukulan itu berubah menjadi retakan dan pecah, beberapa detik kemudian gelombang air tsunami muncul dari sisi kanan dan kiri marinfod dan siap untuk meluluh lantakan icon utama angkatan laut.

Para angkatan laut takmampu berkata apa-apa sungguh, bagaimana mana bisa dua buah tsunami tiba-tiba muncul dan siap meluluh lantakan markas mereka.

Sengoku memandang kearah pasukan bajak laut shirohige, tampaknya peria tua itu membawa semua pasukan nya dan aliansinya dan sengoku berpikir persentase kemenagan mereka tidak terlalu besar[kasian sekali kau sengoku kau tidak tau bahwa bajaklaut uzumaki pirates akan ikut perang hahah]

Oleh karena itu sengoku bertindak cepat dengam memerintah"kuzan"

Setelah kuzan mendengar sengoku memanggilnya, peria dengan pangkat admiral itu pun beraksi dengan melompat kearah teluk dia merentangkan tanganya ke kanan dan kekiri "**ice ige"**ujap kuzan dengan sedikit asap berhawa dingin setelah mengeluarkan nama teknik nya

Dan secara cepat air tsunami membeku sampai teluk "dia membuat pijakan buat bajak laut"ujar akainu dengan pelan

"merepotkan saja" uajr kuzan dan para angkatan laut hanya bisa sweatdrop setelah mendengar deklarasi kuzan di tengah peperangan ini

"_terkadang aku sangat kesal kepada sifat malasnya"_pikir sengoku

Shirohige yang melihat air membeku memberikan perintah kepada pasukanya"semuanya segera turun dan selamatkan ace"teriak shirohige kepada pasukanya tapi sebelum pasukanya turun ada aura sayatan pedang menuju kapal bajak laut moby dick dan salah satu komandan divisi shirohige menahan aura sayatan pedang tersebut dan dilemparkan ke atas

Dan setelah aura sayatan itu menghilang terlihat seorang berbadan besar dengan setengah kulitnya dilapisi keristal berwarna ungu dia adalah 'jozu diamond' ucap mihawk sang pemberi sayatan tadi dan dengan bentroknya deracula mihawk dengan jozu diamond pertarungan antara bajak laut shirohige vs angkatan laut dimulai

[SIKP sama seperti canon]

Pertarunganpun tidak terelakan banyak tubuh yang tergeletak mati dan darah yang berceceran di medan perang marinfod baik itu dari angkatan lau maupun dari pihak aliansi shirohige

Dari kejauhan ada bayangan besar yang mendekat medan perang marinfod, angkatan laut dan aliansi shirohige berhenti bertarung dan melihat bayangan yang mendekat itu dan bayangan itu semakin jelas memiliki ciri tubuh raksaksa,berbadan hijau dan memakai topi ayaman besar dia adalah "ors junior kenapa kamu kemari"ujar ace lantang "AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN ACE"ujar ors dengan suara besarnya,ors pun terus berjalan menembus pertahanan marinin dan marinin terus menembaki ors

Shirohige yang melihat ini pun meyuruh pasukanya mengikuti ors"kalian ikuti ors"ujar shirohige

Ors jeniur terus berjalan menembus pertahana angkatan laut dan sampai saat ors hampir sampai ors sudah tidak kuat menahan luka yang dia derita dan saat itu sakazuki atau akainu datang menahan ors dan akainu pun memukul ors dengan magma nya dan ors pun tumbang"ace"ucap ors sebelum jatuh tersungkur

Para pasukan aliansi sangat marah melihat ors tumbang karna sakazuki dan ace pun sedih melihat teman nya meninggal karna dirinya{ace berpikir jika ors tdk menyelamatkan dia ors tidak mati}dan tidak lama kemudia ada kejadian yang aneh kapal perang angkatan laut jatuh dari langit yang diman isi dari kapal itu para tahanan impel down dan salah satu supernova monkey d luffy "ACEEE AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN MU" ujar luffy kepada ace dan membuat ace kaget karna adiknya datang kemedan perang untuk menyelamtkan dirinya,

Dengan bajak laut Akagami no shenks

Di tengah lautan terjadi bentrok antara armada perang bajak laut yonku kaido melawan satu kapal induk bajak laut yonku akagami no shenks,mereka bentrok karena bajak laut akagami no shenks menghentikan perjalanan armada perang bajak laut kaido dalam niat untuk melemahkan armada perang bajak laut whitebeared untuk perang di marinfod, bentrok ini terjadi sudah satu hari berturut-turut

"kapten apakita tidak ikut berperang untuk menyelamatkan anak mantan kapten mu"Tanya Been kepad shenks

"setelah ini kita berangkat ke marinfood"ujar shenks dengan serius, been hanya mengangguk dan diam seketika saat merasakan awura kaptennya

"_aku berharap kepada mu naruto, jangan sampai telat untuk menyelamatkan warisan terakhir kapten"_pikir shenks, karena dia tahu bahwa setelah bentrok ini selesai dan bajak laut mereka bergerak menuju mendan perang marinfod mereka pasti telat membantu armada bajak laut whitebeared.

Dengan bajak laut uzumaki pirates

[Didepan pintu keadilan, markas angkatan laut]

Sebuah armada kapal perang bajak laut berjumlah empat kapal dengan kapal berwarna orange yang memimpin dan diikut dengan tiga kapal lainya melaju sangat cepat menuju marinfod markas angkatan laut, itu kapal milik bajak laut uzumaki pirates sang 'uncrowned kings'

"hei lihat itu, air lautnya membeku, ini pasti ulah si aokiji, dia sudah tau saja kita akan ikut berperang" ujar iwafune

"apa yang kita lakukan kapten"Tanya sasuke sang wakil kapten kepada kapten nya

"bereskan dan hancurkan batu es ini" jawab sang 'uncrowned kings' dengan tegas kepada wakil nya

"hei, kapten"ucap sasuke saat sasuke siap untuk menggunakan pedang kusanagi sakura meyela yang membuat sasuke hilang konsertasi.

"kapten biarkan aku saja yang menghancurkan es-es ini"ujar sakura kepada kaptenya

"terserah kamu sakura yang penting tidak membuang waktu"balas naruto dan sakura hanya mengangguk"hei kapten"balas sakura dan sakura pun menggantikan sasuke untuk mengancurkan es-es ini, sakura memakai sarung tangan kesayanganya dan sakurapun melompat ke arah batu es-es yang menghalangi jalan mereka"SHANAROOOOO"teriak sakura dengan awura haki yang terkumpul di tanganya"trekkkk"bunyi retake es dan pecahnya es dan sakura kembali ke kapal induk uzumaki pirates dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju medan perang.

**Medan perang**

[panggung pengeksekusian ace]

"ace"teriak luffy yang ingin menghancurkan panggung eksekusi yang berdiri kokoh itu banyak para marine dan Dracula mihawk mengincar luffy dalam perang ini, tapi luffy tidak mempedulikanya "gomo gomo no…..JET PISTOL'' teriak luffy meneriaki jurusnya, sebelum teknik luffy mengenai panggung eksekusi teknik itu mengenai grap sampai grap terjatuh dan power teknik itu pun melemah dan luffy terus melaju saat sampai di panggung eksekusi luffi langsung mengeluarkan kunci yang di berikan oleh Boa Hancook kepada nya sebelum luffy memasukan kunci itu sengoku berubah menjadi raksaksa berbentuk patung budda emas dan meyerang luffy untung nya mr3 [aku lupa mr berapanya yg mempunyai teknik lilin itu]memakai teknik nya untuk menyelamatkan ace dan luffy dan di bekas panggung eksekusi ada kobaran api dari Hiken no Ace yang terbebas dari borgolnya

"dasar adik bodoh, kau melawan bahaya hanya untuk menyelamatkan ku"ujar ace kepada luffy

"heheheh"hanya sebuah cengiran yang di berikan luffy kepada ace

Kesenangan mereka terganggu, karena ada bahaya yang sedang mengintai mereka, sebuah bahaya nyata yaitu admiral akainu

"cukup sampai disini kalian bisa senang, gol d ace dan monkey d luffy, untuk menegakan keadilan absolut kalian hars mati"ucap akainu dengan tubuhnya yang di baluti magma

Ace tahu bahwa api nya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan magma milik anjing sakazuki, sekarang dia dan luffy hanya mencoba menghindar dari serangan akainu

"darah kalian adalah darah kotor, kalian tidak pantas hidup'' ujar akainu sambil melirik luffy karna dia akan membunuh ace terakhir

Akainu pun berlari menuju luffy dengan tangan yang sudah terbalut magma"dimulai dari kamu"

Ace yang tahu siap target pertama akainu langsung berlari menuju luffy untuk menyelamatkan adik nya saat ace menutupi jalan tinjuh magma akinu dan siap merasakan rasa sakit itu

Ace menutup mata dan menunggu rasa sakit tinju magma akainu tapi rasa sakit itu tidak datang-datang"_apa yang terjadi kenapa aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit dari tinju si anjing sakazuki"batin ace_

"buka mata mu komandan divisi ke dua bajak laut shirohige hiken no ace"ace pun membuka matanya dan matanya terbelalak karna tahu siapa yang menyelamatkanya

"jangan melamun bawa adik mu ketempat yang aman"ujar…..

"kau kenapa ada di sini"ujar akainu dengan marah

"lama tidak bertemu sakazuki, apakah kamu sudah bertambah kuat"Tanya …

"sialan kau ultimate eye no sasuke"ujar akainu dengan marah karna di remehkan oleh sasuke

[lain tempat]

"hara hara hara mereka datang aku harus membantu akainu"uajr kizaru, sebelum kizaru pergi datang lah seseorang yang menggaglkan niat kizaru untuk pergi

"mau kemana kau kizaru"ujar…

"hara hara ada shishui no teleport"ujar kizaru kepada orang misterius itu yang ternyata shishui

[lain tempat]

"lama tidak jumpa kuzan"sapa …. dengan santai kepada kuzan

"merepotkan kenapa aku yang harus melawa copy no kakasih"ujar kuzan dengan tampang malasnya

[tempat sengoku dan grap]

"jadi mereka datang, apakah kamu masih yakin dengan kemenagan kita sengoku"Tanya wakil admiral tsuru kepada fleet admiral sengoku

"ya saya masih kayin kita bisa menang dalam pertempuran ini, karna shirohige sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi dengan maksimal yang sekarang kita khawatir kan itu uzumaki apakah dia akan memakai kekuatan beast of destruction'karna jika dia memakai habis lah kita"ujar sengoku kepada tsuru, grap hanya mendengarkan diskusi mereka

[dengan shirohige]

"gwgagagwggag jadi akhirnya kamu ikut dalam perangan ini uncrowned kings'"Tanya shirohige kepada naruto, naruto hanya diam dan melihat kondisi shirohige yang sangat parah dimana dadanya ada lubang menganga juka dilihat secara cermat luka lubang itu bekas tinjuh magma

"sakura"panggil naruto"hei kapten"jawab sakura

"obati paktua itu"perintah naruto

"tidak usah nak,aku masih sanggup bertarung"jawab shirohige

"jangan seperti anak kecil paktua,jika kau di obati sebentar saja sama dokter kapal ku kamu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan 80% mu untuk meluluh lantakan medan perang ini bersama ku"ujar naruto dan shirohige pun akhirnya mau di obati setelah mendengar alasan naruto

Dan sepuluh menit setelah shirohige di obati naruto berbicara kepada sengoku"pak tua sengoku kamu cuman punya dua pilihan meyerah atau marinfod luluh lantak"sengoku pun memikirkan untung dan ruginya menerima tawaran dari naruto

Lima menit kemudia sengoku akan menjawab tapi sebelum menjawab''BOOM'' bunyi suara ledakan di tempat bertarung akainu dan kizaru yang mana kedua admiral ini meyerang sasuke dan shishui

"jadi itu jawaban mu sengoku, meyerang kru ku" ujar naruto dengan intimidasi"SEMUANYA SESUAI RENCANA 3 DIVISI JALANKAN SETRATEGI"ujar naruto dengan lantang dengan itu divisi 1 membuat kekcauan di medan perang dengan berubah menjadi para biju, divisi ke 2 langsung bergerak ke wakil laksamana dan divisi 3 langsung bentrok dengan shicibukai

Dengan ini kehancuran angkatan laut di mulai

**TBC**

HALOO teman-teman tolong bantu saya untuk menetukan nasib pak tua shirohige saya mempunyai dua ide untuk pak tua shirohige

1 pak tua terbunuh dalam perang dan gelar yonkou di berikan kpd naruto

tua selamat dalam perang tapi sesudah perang paktua pensiun dari dunia bajak laut dan gelar yonkou di berikan kpd naruto

Dan tolong cantumkan alasanya juga kenapa harus pilih no ini

Oh ya kalau mau komen tolong memakai NARASI YANG SOPAN

Oke teman-teman kita ketemu lagi di chepter selanjutnya.

Next chepter :pertarungan kru uzumaki pirates vs tiga admiral


End file.
